


Breaking Beta

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Anal Sex, Bottom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Knotting, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Outdoor Sex, Ritual Combat, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic, Taming/Breaking, Tattoos, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018, Top Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: The night after Peter's attempt to convert Scott by participating in murder, he resorts to magic to bring his beta to his side.





	Breaking Beta

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Taming/Breaking.

Scott was having that dream again. He was in his dark bedroom dimly aware that something had called for him. He climbed out of his bed and leaned out of his window. At some point in the night, he had kicked off his shorts, but his nudity didn't concern him. All that mattered was for the call to come again.

When he heard the howl, he noted the direction it was coming from and climbed out of his house to pursue it. As soon as he landed on the ground, he had transformed and was on all fours running. The houses on either side of him were dark and oblivious his passing. They became less frequent as he ran, and he reached the end of them as he entered the forest.

He found himself in a part of the woods he hadn’t been in before. He came to a stop and tried to figure out which direction to go. Then, acting on something Stiles had mentioned, he let out a howl of his own. Nearby wildlife scattered from him while he waited. Soon a response came back to him, and he took off in its direction.

They repeated the call and response a few more times before Scott saw the light of a fire in the distance. As he approached, he realized that it wasn’t a single fire but a ring of torches lining the edges of a clearing. He stopped at the edge of the light to examine what was inside. At the center of the clearing was a massive tree stump larger than anything he had seen outside of his trips to the redwood forests. His similarly large werewolf alpha was circling the stump and searching the surrounding darkness with his eyes, with his ears, and with his nose.

It only took a moment for the alpha’s head to snap directly toward where Scott was hiding. “Come to me, my beta.” Once again he felt the pull of the alpha’s will and slowly stepped forward. Once he was a few feet away, the alpha nodded, and Scott stopped.

It was then that Scott noticed that there was a third person in the clearing. A man was walking around the edge and leaving a trail of black powder behind him. He was nude except for a deer skull headdress and a deerskin cloak. There was something familiar about the man, but his alpha taking a step closer to him pulled his attention back to him. He hadn’t realized just how large the werewolf was. Even on all fours, he was almost as tall as Scott. His gray skin strained to cover massive muscles underneath. In the shadows between his legs, Scott sensed the alpha’s sexual potency. The two red eyes glowed like an unnatural fire that burned into his soul.

“Soon, my beta, we shall test our strength against each other, so that I may prove myself worthy of you and you prove yourself worthy of me.”

This confused Scott. Was his alpha not worthy? Was he not worthy of his alpha? Then, as the other man completed his circle, he saw a shimmering wall come into existence out of the ring of powder. Its light quickly faded, but Scott intuitively sensed that its power was still there.

At the same time, he felt something inside him snap, and for the first time that night, he was truly awake. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he became aware of the danger surrounding him. He shifted his posture from standing neutrally into a partial crouch that prepared his body to react immediately.

The alpha also noticed the change. Scott feared an attack, but instead he rose up on his hind legs and gave a boisterous howl. Taking advantage of the alpha’s distraction, Scott rolled forward and to the right and took off running over the stump and toward the other side of the clearing. With Derek’s help, with his friends, and with a plan he might have a chance. Alone, he knew better than to try to win when he hadn’t even been able to win his rare fights with his classmates.

These thoughts were knocked from his head as he slammed into the invisible barrier. Stunned, he took a step backwards before falling onto his ass. Behind him, he heard the alpha laugh as he slowly followed after Scott. Fortunately, the only damage it seemed to do was to his ego, so Scott was able to quickly get back onto his feet. Not ready to take the offense yet, he started to circle around the alpha in order to keep from getting trapped against the wall. He was able to maintain his distance, but he feared that this was only because he was toying with him.

When he got near to the side of the clearing where the man in the headdress was standing just outside the circle, Scott finally realized who it was. “Deaton? You have to help me!”

The antlers shook from side to side. “I’m sorry, Scott. It is not my place to interfere with the ritual. You must either defeat him, submit to him, or die.”

Scott’s desperation rose as his hopes of avoiding this fight were dashed for the second time. Not seeing any other options, Scott focused on trying to win. Thinking about what he knew about fighting, he remembered that noting that one’s opponent favored one side over the other was often important to beating them. Unfortunately, he couldn’t tell if the alpha was using one side more, and he wouldn’t know how to take advantage of that information even if he could.

Deciding there was no point in delaying, Scott rushed towards him. The alpha took a swing at him as he came into range, but he was able to duck in time to avoid getting hit. He tried to sink his claws into his leg as he ran past, but the alpha responded by pivoting out of the way. However, Scott still managed to make contact, leaving a few light scratches. They would do little to hinder his opponent, but it bolstered Scott’s spirit to draw first blood.

He had also enraged the alpha. Seemingly no longer content to toy with Scott by waiting for him to attack, he began to pursue Scott as he was slowing down his charge and preparing to attack again. Seeing the massive werewolf coming at him, he changed his mind and waited for his moment. Just before the alpha reached him, Scott threw himself to the side and managed to put some distance between them as the other’s momentum carried him forward.

Scott came to a stop on the other side of the clearing and searched for some options. Noticing a pile of black powder from the mismatch between where the ring had started and where the line had connected with itself, Scott decided to play dirty. Before the alpha had a chance to turn around and see what he was doing, he reached down and grabbed a handful of the powder. It burned! Scott had to fight to keep from tossing the powder back to the earth. It didn’t seem to be hurting him too badly, and if it hurt him, it would be even more effective as a weapon.

The alpha had began to come towards him again, but this time he was careful not to move so quickly that he lost control. Scott started to approach him as well while moving to the side on the chance that he could flank him, but the alpha was too careful for that. Just as Scott hit the edge of the alpha’s reach, he rushed forward and attacked with his empty hand. As Scott expected, the alpha had no trouble blocking his attack, but it left him distracted and exposed to the powder aimed at his eyes from Scott’s other hand. As Scott took a step back from the force of the parry, he smiled as he saw the alpha bring its hands up to its eyes and howl in agony.

Seizing the opportunity, Scott charged and swept his claws as quickly as he could in order to do as much damage as he could. By the time the alpha batted Scott away and sent him flying across the clearing, he had left several wounds across his side. As Scott landed on the dead tree, the air was knocked out of him. He struggled to regain his breath as he watched the alpha search blindly for him. Unfortunately, his gasp as he breathed again revealed to the alpha exactly where he was.

As the alpha moved toward him, Scott used the sounds of his footsteps to hide his own and managed to get ten feet away from where he had been by the time the alpha reached there. The werewolf let out a growl of frustration when he discovered Scott had disappeared again. Then he paused. The forest was silent. For the first time, Scott realized that not a single animal remained nearby after their fight had scared them all off. There was one sound that remained, and Scott became terrified as he realized that it was the alpha’s mighty heart pounding in his chest. At the same time, Scott became aware of the almost always ignored sound of his own heartbeat becoming faster and louder.

The alpha became aware of it as well, snapping his head in Scott’s direction. Scott tried to run, but the alpha pounced and landed on Scott just as he had managed to turn around. They came to the ground with the full weight of the massive creature pushing into Scott. A crack and a searing pain told Scott that the forearm trapped beneath him had broken with the impact. As the alpha lifted himself off of him, he lightly raked Scott with his claws. Scott winced at the additional pain while also being aware that the alpha once again was holding back.

Not yet defeated, Scott tried to push himself up. The full weight of the alpha came down upon him. This time Scott was sure he had cracked some ribs. Once again, as he got off of Scott, the alpha took another deeper swipe at Scott. He was almost passing out from the pain, but Scott managed to lift himself an inch off of the ground one more time before another pounding and clawing. After that, he stayed on the ground as tears cut a path through the dust on his face.

From above him, Scott heard a booming voice. “Do you submit to your alpha?” Scott knew that he must but he wasn’t sure he had the strength left to even speak. “Listen to your wolf. It will show you how.”

Scott found one last reserve of strength that was enough to roll himself onto his back. With a final gesture of rolling his head back and to the side to expose his neck it was done. The alpha accepted his surrender by touching his teeth against the skin of his neck. A feeling of peace came over Scott as he accepted that his struggle was over. Deaton broke the circle, and the spell that the alpha had had on him in his dreamlike state came rushing back even stronger. The bond between the alpha and the beta was becoming what it should have always been.

The alpha picked him up and carried him to the stump. Sitting down, he cradled him in his arms and brushed Scott’s dirtied hair out of his face. “Don’t worry, my beta. I shall take care of you. Let yourself relax and heal. Deaton came forward bearing a glass bottle filled with a mysterious purple liquid. The alpha took the bottle and brought it to Scott’s lips. “Drink, but slowly. This will help you heal for what comes next.” Scott did not like the bitter taste of the potion, but he stopped caring about that as he felt his pain leave his body. Even his arm fused back together as Deaton adjusted it to ensure it healed straight.

Once he had finished drinking and his bones and skin where whole again, the alpha set Scott down onto the wood of the tree. Deaton approached him with a brush and a small pot of paint. He motioned for Scott to stand up, and once he had, he began to paint Scott’s skin. “By these signs, all shall know you belong to this pack. By these patterns, you shall be protected by the pack’s power.” Scott marveled as the lines on his chest transformed themselves into tattoos. Deaton moved from his chest to his arms to his back down to his butt and legs and finished with a line connecting the pattern on his stomach to the tip of his cock.

As Deaton walked away from his completed task, the alpha circled around Scott and admired Deaton’s craft. Although nothing in his animal face revealed anything, Scott could sense his approval through the bond they shared and beamed with pride from his alpha’s positive appraisal of him.

When he returned to Scott’s rear, he reached up and pressed his hand against Scott’s back. “Now it is time for us to consummate our relationship.” Scott was excited by the prospect of soup, but as the hand guided him to his hands and knees and pushed his chest down so that his ass was exposed, Scott began to think he’d got it wrong. The alpha crawled over Scott and began to slide his werewolf cock along the crack of his butt. Scott lay his head on the wood of the stump as he felt his body respond by relaxing itself in preparation.

When Scott began to whine with need, the alpha took it as a sign that he was ready and moved his hips far enough back to bring the tip of his cock next to Scott’s hole. He missed the first couple tries, but on the third he hit his mark and slid inside of Scott. Despite his body’s efforts to prepare, he was still hit with a wave of pain and pleasure as the colossal thing pushed inside of him. Fortunately, the potion still was working inside of him, and the pain faded away as he stretched to accommodate it.

Once the alpha had worked himself inside of Scott, he did not pause before he began thrusting with his supernatural strength. Scott moaned each time the cock rubbed up against his insides. Before that night, Scott had never considered why anyone would want to be fucked like this. Now, Scott realized that all other sex had been ruined for him. Nothing could compared with his alpha.

Scott had become as hard as the tree beneath him, and pressure of the cock inside him began to milk precum out of him. As it made a connection between his dick and the tree below, something powerful flowed up from the tree and through him. It was like a shock of electricity but different in a way that he could only describe as magical. It continued through him and into the werewolf dick inside him. Above him, the alpha howled in triumph. To Scott’s terrified delight, it felt like it was getting bigger.

It was all too much for Scott, and he started to come. His ass began to squeeze on the cock inside it, and soon it was locked into place. A warm sensation inside him soon followed. It felt like their orgasms went on forever, but in reality it was still the longest and most intense one that he had in his life.

When it was finally over, the two of them collapsed on their sides. The magic had stopped flowing with their, so the only sensation Scott felt was the gentle caress from the alpha reassuring him that it was almost over.

When the alpha was able to pull out, Scott began to drift off to sleep. Before he lost consciousness, he heard the alpha say to Deaton, “Your suspicions were correct. The ritual unlocked some of the Nemeton’s power.”

The next morning, Scott woke up still exhausted and sore. When he saw that he was covered in dirt and had gotten it all over his sheets, he sighed. He needed to figure out how to stop his naked runs through the woods. It was a major risk of getting caught, and more importantly, it was a pain cleaning up afterward. He tried to remember what had happened, but all he could remember was fragments of a wild sex dream he must have had after he got back.

As he cleaned himself off in the shower, he felt a need to take Stiles out into the woods tonight, but he wasn’t sure why. Had he run into something out there that he thought Stiles should see? Someone out there who wanted to meet Stiles? Scott laughed at himself for thinking someone would be out there, but he still planned on going out there with Stiles. He was sure he’d understand why once they got there.


End file.
